Caleb Mellark
Warning - May Contain Spoilers Book Appearences Little Lily Birth and Family Caleb Cinna Finnick Mellark is the eldest child of Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark, and protective older brother of his little sister, Lily Mellark. Depsite there being a six year age gap between him and Lily, they are very close. Home Life Caleb is describes as being very popular, and has many friends who come and say goodbye to him when he is Reaped. However, despite his many friends, his best friend would have to be his twelve year old sister, Lily. He is a very protective big brother and will do anything to stop the bullies. Despite being the son of the two most famous Victors in history, Caleb has not been taught any survival or weapon skills from his parents, but he isn't stupid, and can adapt very quickly. He spends most of his time studying, or hanging out with friends. The 100th Hunger Games - Little Lily Reaping Caleb is reaped for the 100th Hunger Games, and as it is a Quarter Quell, he also has to admit he has a sister and they take Lily into the Games as well. He blames himself for the fact Lily will have to compete. District Token A wooden ball which splits into two halves, and a letter is inside. This letter explains that Dio Emment and Calypsa Emment are children of Gale, and will be big threats. He also uses the ball to give Lily the diamond at the end of the Games. Opening Ceremony Lily states that Caleb is dress in a shirt, almost identical to her dress with black trousers. His shirt is also made of the catching-fire material, and he is also set on fire. Halfway round on the chariot, he gives Lily a hig and tells her happy birthday, successfully scoring sponsorship from anyone nearby for being so protective. Training During training, he and Lily find it easier to train with the weapons their parents were good at so they may have inherited the skills. Despite not being able to hit anything with a bow and arrow, Caleb displays a natural abilty to throw knives. He trains with these for all three days, and hits the target every time, except from once when he nearly hit Calypsa. Private Session It is unknown what Caleb did in his Private Session, but it is assumed he showed off his knife-throwing skills. Whatever he did, he scored a solid 10. Interview For his interview, Caleb acts a lot like Peeta did, by joking back and forth with the interviewer, Luckily for him, Dasif didn't make him declare love to Calypsa. The Games It is unknown where Caleb stands at the intitial Bloodbath, but he manages to grab a sword and kill the boy from District 1, who tries to kill Lily. It is this act, the act of killing a Career, that means Caleb can join the Careers after the Bloodbath. They initially surround him, but, at a girls suggestion, they keep him because he seems strong. Only Caleb notices Lily hiding close as he helps the Careers stack the supplies. The Careers go hunting that first night, leaving Caleb to guard. He waves Lily down from her tree and helps her get supplies. It is his idea of pretending to fight that keeps them both alive when the Careers come back early. When he and Lily run, he throws a knife, only injuring the girl from 2. The wound was not fatal, but it bought them time and they ran. Afterwards, he and Lily sleep in a tree, until Lily finds the mountain. Caleb isn't so sure once he is up there, so he tells Lily to stay while he goes and see whats above them. It is unknown what he found, but he heard Lily scream and was back in time to save her when Pedro attacked. It was then they meet Willow , and form the allience. Caleb does nothing during the fight with Dio, except by telling Lily to shoot Dio when he had injured Pedro. He comforts Willow after Pedro's death. In the morning, Caleb woke up and must have found Lily gone, because he goes looking for her and finds her in the cave with the twins. When he hears Willow scream, he runs ahead, telling Lily to look for signs she went another way. This is what allows Lily to be caught by the Careers. He manages to save Lily, and kills the Careers, but agrees that he and Lily must split up for her own saftey. It is unknown how he survives in the arena up until when Lily saves his life after he is hit a few days later. Lily removes the knife from Caleb's body and seals his wound with a medical cream, which she then leaves with Caleb. She also leaves an arrow, so Caleb knows who saved him when he wakes up. He returns the favour. Lily is pinned down by the boy from 10 when a mysterious figures darts in and kills the boy. We know from the medical cream Caleb leaves behind that it was him that saves Lily. Caleb saves Lily at the Feast, by throwing a knife at Calypsa when she is grappling with Lily. This doesn't kill Calypsa, but does let Lily get away, Lily throws Caleb's gift, a knife in a leather pouch, towards him before running away with her quiver. After the feast, it is again unknown how Caleb survives. He does, however, survive the fire cause by Lily's arrows because he is at the final fight when Lily is hiding in the Cornucopia. Death Caleb is killed by Calypsa, after he is shot by her. He refuses medical help that could save him, and asks his sister just to sing for him rather than save him. He gives her his District Token, a wooden ball that has a diamond inside, his last gift to her. Caleb dies as Lily finishes her song. He is the final death of The 100th Hunger Games. Overall, he placed 2nd out of 48 tributes. Trivia - Things The Book Didn't Tell You *Caleb did have a big crush on Willow from District 5, and this was one of the things that motivated him to ally with her. *During the time after he split up with Lily, Caleb hunted down tributes, trying to make himself feel guilty for taking the lives of others so he would forget Willow's death. *Secretly, Caleb wanted to pretend to love Calypsa for her interview, as it could get him more sponsors as well as the ones he had from being protective of Lily. His mentor, Dasif, however discussed this with Silvi, who was mentoring Calypsa, and said Calypsa wouldn't do it.